


I Only Have Eyes For You

by AoSCrackWhore



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Science, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Singularity, Science Hotties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoSCrackWhore/pseuds/AoSCrackWhore
Summary: After an accident in the lab, Fitz gets backscatter vision. Stuff… ensues. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, so please be gentle ;) Un-beta'd.

“Jemma?”

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” her disembodied voice reaches him in the colorful haze. “How are you feeling?” she asks, exhaling loudly and placing a hand on his forehead, her thumb lifting his left eyebrow up.

“I don’t… know... What happened?” Fitz goes to get up, blinking furiously, trying to unscramble his brain.

“Well, you tell me,” Jemma starts impatiently. “One second you’re working on the backscatter contact lenses…”

“The backscatter…” Fitz whispers and presses his palms onto his squeezed-shut eyelids. All at once he becomes aware of a searing pain in his eyes. It’s as if his eyeballs are flamethrowers scorching the whole world around him in blinding explosions of color. He tries to blink them open slowly and freezes in place, half-seated on the cold floor.

“Jemma… Why are you naked?” he says, lowering his voice and leaning forward towards a kneeling Jemma. “ _And in the lab of all places,_ ” he squeezes out from behind clenched teeth as he takes in their surroundings.

“What!?” Jemma shout-whispers, scandalized. “What are you on about, Leopold Fitz? I’m _fully clothed,_ ” she hisses at him under her breath, clutching at the lapels of her shirt, before worry washes over her face. “Oh god, you must’ve gotten a concussion. And your eyes are _very_ bloodshot. Just let me grab my light…” She goes to get off the floor where she’s sitting on her heels next to him when he pulls her back down by her sleeve.

“Nooo…” He shakes his head violently, lips pressed together tightly.

“Fitz, what is it?” Her voice is soft and imploring.

“Jemma… Jemma, everyone’s _naked_.”

Simmons looks around confusedly at the half a dozen lab techs milling around them, colleagues she’d released back to their tasks after they’d all ran to Fitz’s side following a low buzzing sound, a yelp, and the sound of a body crashing to the floor. They’re all wearing work-appropriate attire, lab coats, and some even protective gear.

“Okay, off to the med bay we go, Dr. Fitzy,” she says in an overloud voice as she starts lifting him up, hyperaware of all the eyes on them. She throws one of his arms around her shoulders and tries to support his weight on the way out of the lab, but they’re making very slow progress, since Fitz is looking around with his eyes wide open and his mouth even more so. As soon as they’re in the hallway and out of the earshot of other agents, she props him up against the wall and turns to face him.

“You tested them out on yourself, didn’t you?” She crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow. “Fitz, you of all people should know that safety protocols when handling new prototypes are non-negotiable. What _on earth_ were you trying to…”

“I dunno, I dunno, I’m sorry,” his voice comes out muffled from where he’s standing in the dark corner with his head down, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as his memory starts coming back. “I was having trouble with the power source, and since I designed them to only activate when in contact with the exact retinal scan of the intended wearer… They were connected to an external battery and I… I put them on for just a second to switch them on and I… I didn’t think… I yanked the wires off in time, I think…” He finally gathers the courage to look up in her direction, but she’s staring away from him and into the empty hallway, tapping a foot, in all of her naked glory. He snaps his eyes shut again.

“How are you simultaneously the smartest and the stupidest man I’ve ever met, I’ll never know. Honestly, it’s like something _Lincoln_ or somebody would do,” she scoffs. “You could’ve blinded yourself, Fitz!” she stares at him in exasperation with her hands on her hips and takes in a deep breath. “Well,” she says, taking his hand and pulling on it gently in the direction of the med bay, “let’s hope you didn’t cause yourself any permanent damage, you knucklehead.”

This elicits a lopsided grin from Fitz and he wraps one arm around her waist as they move down the hall, him with only one eye open, studiously avoiding looking at any of the agents they happen to cross paths with. Nevertheless, he catches glimpses here and there of “information” about his fellow base mates that he _definitely_ does not want to have. He raises a hand to greet everyone who says hello to acknowledge them as much as to try to obscure his view of them. Still, one of the nurses blindsides them as they turn a corner and if it weren’t for a fortuitously placed metal clipboard clutched in her crossed arms, he would’ve gotten a very detailed “blueprint” of the seasoned coworker’s… “assets.”

When they get to the med bay, Jemma deposits Fitz in the nearest bed and pulls the curtains closed around him. He relaxes into it and allows himself to open his eyes fully, still squirming a bit under the harsh neon lights overhead.

Jemma comes back pushing in a cart of instruments. This time his eyes travel slowly and indulgently up and down her frame, taking in the view.

“Well? Was it worth it? Do they work, at least?” she asks before lifting her gaze from the tray she’s removing from the cart and catches him essentially devouring her. She holds back a smile and swats his shoulder with her free, now surgical-gloved hand.

Fitz grins and nods his head languidly. “They work brilliantly. I _am_ a genius, you know.”

“Idiot savant, more like,” Jemma quips and moves in closer to shine a light into his bloodshot eyes.

He gently curls his fingers around her wrist and lowers her arm, rubbing slow circles on the underside of it with his thumb. “Will you at least let me enjoy them, just for a bit?”

She bites back a grin and bends over to whisper softly into his ear. “Dr. Fitz, our colleagues are _everywhere_ around us.”

“Mhmmm. And I can see exactly where they are, exactly what they’re doing, and a lot, lot more, Dr. Simmons,” he says in a low voice, a mischievous grin playing on his face. “This curtain’s practically no better than a two-way mirror right now.” He looks into her eyes, pulling her smiling face towards him with his other hand. “You’re lucky I only have eyes for you, you know.”

A smile blooms across her face as she leans in to kiss her favorite blindly-in-love fool in the universe.


End file.
